A Dance of Memories Complete Oneshot
by Cryptic Parchment
Summary: Well it's just a series of memories which Riannon is replaying in her mind. a few are from the anime but most are from my imagination


Gomen ne sai! But Tears to Tiara does not Belong to me... if it did Arawn would kiss Riannon!!! hehe just ignore me and continue on with the story... ja ne!

* * *

**A Dance of Memories...**

_I smiled. Although it seamed as if his wives were endless I felt special and loved. I had something which none of the others had, a connection so special and precious to me that I would never dare to let it go. My name was his to control…_

_His voice was serene and soothing to my ears. He didn't talk loudly to me that time, he was just there. I remember staring out at the scenery while thoughts of him drifted through my contemplations. The one thing that all of those fragmented memories had in common was him. Yes, __**he**__ was there…_

_There had been the time where consciousness had been but a dream to me… possessed by my true name. It had been him who had found me wandering. There were the crimson red ribbons chaining me in that endless white world with only one flower to keep me sane. It was surreal, the flower was too perfect, it was superficial to me and made my eyes sting. It was he who had come and given me the strength and requested for me to find myself and defy gravity chaining my soul in misery. He had made me open my eyes and let my eyes love what they saw and save me from seeing the man that I had traded my name too. Yes __**he**__ was there…. __**He**__ had saved me…_

_It started of with him attempting to return my sacred rose colored scarf at the speed of my thoughts flitting through my mind which now solely belonged to him. I remember him unwinding it day after day. Not that I minded, with him taking it off so often I was given another reason to be near him. I could brush his silver colored hair with the tips of my fingers as I would delicately wrap in snuggly around him again… each time I would promise myself that he would be the only one to have my blessing while wearing the ancient traditional scarf. Yes __**he**__ was the only one who I would allow to where what I had protected so long…_

_His eyes searching for mine in the middle of the ocean. It was when we were traveling leaving behind, what I as part of the Gael tribe had known so long, that he was there for me. His red tinted eyes searched for my blue orbs. He had held them reassuring me and in doing so encouraging me. He kept me from shattering and kept the tears at bay as we left all that I had ever known. He had whispered to me as the coast faded away that the stars would never fade from my eyes as the stars would never fade from my eyes. Yes __**he**__ had let me be myself and taught me to be strong…_

_A sudden gust of wind startled me as I took a step back. The view was breathtaking under the moonlight. The woods seemed neither far nor close watching from so high up in Avalon. I gazed up at Akaboshi-sama and thanked him for all the blessings that he bestowed on me. I smiled. The air was chilled by the breeze which still had not ceased. I wrapped my arms around myself, preserving as much warmth as I could, not wanting to leave just yet… warmth… it felt good. I looked and saw him. He had draped a blanket around me. Nothing was said as we watched nature's beauty. Words weren't needed… as the time passed and we eventually turned to leave he picked up my hat which the breeze had deprived me of and placed it gently on my head. "Riannon your beautiful…" he whispered ever so gently that I thought I must have dreamt those words… Yes __**he**__ was who I did and always would love unconditionally…_

* * *

In another dimension he smiled down at me and slightly grazed his lips on my own. He felt my slow breath on his pale skin and smiled. His eyes said it all… Would I ever know?

"Riannon. Riannon…" he gently teased my awake stroking my back. His fingers got tangled in the white ribbons securing my auburn hair. Slowly but carefully he unwound them from my hair. "Riannon… wake up…" he whispered.

"Arawn-sama…" I smiled, _he_ was with me even in my dreams…

Slowly he helped me rise from underneath Ermin's favorite apple tree. "You should leave your hair down every once in a while. It suits you Riannon… Though you'll always be beautiful…" his words flowed gracefully from those soft lips of his…

"Arawn-sama…" I wasn't heard but it wasn't necessary… no answer was necessary I thought as a blush rose up my cheeks… "Arrigato Akaboshi-sama... for this darkness to hide my flushed perplexion… and for Arawn, for _he_ will always be the one…"

* * *

So yes, this is just a simple oneshot where I poured out some ridiculous ideas at half past midnight last night. Well in reality there are way too little Tears to Tiara fanfics so I decided to contribute ^_^ well enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!

***Points Down* .R.e.V.i.E.w.S.!.!.!.!.**


End file.
